Labyrinth 2
by Wormmon456
Summary: Hannah wishes for the goblins to take her baby sister Sophie away. When Sophie is actually taken, Hannah must travel the Labyrinth to find her. On the way she will learn things about her father Toby and her aunty Sarah.


_**I don't own Labyrinth. It belongs to the Jim Henson company.**_

_Summary: Hannah wishes for the goblins to take her baby sister Sophie away. When Sophie is actually taken, Hannah must travel the Labyrinth to find her. On the way she will learn things about her father Toby and her aunty Sarah._

_A/N: Sarah was fifteen when she ran the Labyrinth, but I wanted my character to be older by a year or two, I thought fifteen was a bit too young._

_Description of Hannah:_

_She has blonde hair down to her midwaist, green eyes and she is wearing black shorts and a black T-Shirt with a white skull on it._

Sixteen year old Hannah Williams was left alone in the house with her baby sister every single night. Her father, Toby Williams, was a very successful businessman and was hardly ever home and her mother was a very famous actress who didnt have time for a screaming baby.

The worst night in Hannah's life began like every other night. Her parents had gone out and left Hannah with baby Sophie. Hannah was sat in her room reading her favourite book when she heard the baby crying. She went into her parents room and picked Sophie up. "Shh, stop crying." Hannah grumbled at the baby. Sophie went on crying. "Sometimes I wish the goblins would come and rid me of you." Hannah sighed. "Would you like a bedtime story?" Hannah asked the baby, who gurgled in response, tears still falling. Hannah sat down on her parents bed, with Sophie on her lap. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl called Hannah. She was always being left with the baby, since her parents cared only about themselves. What the girl didn't know was that the Goblin King was in love with her, and he had granted her a special power. She had to only say the magic words and the baby would be taken away to the Goblin Castle forever." Hannah smiled slightly as Sophie stopped crying, but scowled when she started up again. "Oh, it's useless!" Hannah snapped, before putting Sophie back in her crib. "I wish... I wish the Goblins would come and take you away!" Hannah snapped again, before turning off the light and leaving the room.

As soon as she left the room, there was silence in the house. "Sophie?" Hannah called, putting her head back around the door. No answer. Hannah slowly entered the bedroom again, and moved towards the crib. "Sophie? Are you... alright?" She asked as she walked. Still nothing. Hannah heard movement behind her and turned. She saw nothing there. She turned back to the crib, and saw the sheets move. "Sophie? This isn't a game!" She snapped. She pulled back the blankets, and found the crib empty. Suddenly, she heard banging at the window and looked up to see a barn owl attacking it. She screamed.

The window opened itself, and the owl flew into the room. Hannah covered her head, and backed away from the owl. Suddenly, the flapping of wings ceased. Hannah lifted her head, and saw a man stood at the window. He had long, dark blonde hair and he was wearing a sparkling blue cape, and black leather. "Your the Goblin King!" Hannah gasped, tears beginning to fall. "I want Sophie back." Hannah demanded. "What's said is said." Jareth replied. "But I didn't mean it!" Hannah argued. "Oh, you didn't?" Jareth sounded like he didn't believe that. "Please!" Hannah begged. Jareth didn't reply. "Where is he?" Hannah asked. "You already know." Jareth grinned. "Bring him back! Please!" Hannah tried to beg again. "Hannah. Go back to your room. Go and read your books and play with your toys. Forget the baby." Jareth cautioned. "I can't." Hannah declined. "I've brought you a gift." Jareth held up a crystal. "What is it?" Hannah asked. "It's a crystal," Jareth told her, moving his hand and the crystal around in front of her, "Nothing more. But if you turn it this way, it can show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. Do you want it?" Hannah watched the crystal, her mind like a battle. Part of her wanted to accept the crystal and leave Sophie to her fate, after all she was an annoying crying baby. But the other part of her wanted to help Sophie, since she was only at the Goblin Castle because of her. Eventually, Hannah made up her mind. "Then forget the baby." Jareth saw it in her eyes, she wanted the crystal. "I can't. It's not that I don't appreciate this but... I want my sister back." Hannah seemed to have made up her mind. Jareth sighed. _So like her aunt. Almost Sarah's exact words, too... _He thought. "Hannah. Do not defy me." Jareth cautioned, as he turned the crystal into a snake. Hannah shuddered slightly, she was terrified of snakes and Jareth could tell. Jareth threw the snake at Hannah, who screamed and slapped the snake off her face. "Your no match for me, Hannah." Jareth continued. "But I have to have Sophie back." Hannah argued.

"He's there." Jareth pointed out of the window. Hannah went to the window and looked out, and she saw the Goblin Castle. "In my castle." Hannah turned back to Jareth. "Do you still want to look for him?" Jareth questioned. "Is that... the castle beyond the Goblin City?" Hannah asked. "Turn back, Hannah. Turn back before it's too late." Jareth warned. "I can't." Hannah replied. "Don't you understand that?" She asked. "What a pity." Jareth sighed. "It doesn't look that far." Hannah shrugged. "Further than you think." Jareth replied, from right next to her ear. Hannah gasped. "Time is short." Jareth pointed to a clock. "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth, before your baby sister becomes one of us forever. Such a pity..." Jareth disappeared.

Hannah sighed and turned back to the Labyrinth. _The Labyrinth... It doesnt look that hard. _She thought as she ran towards it.


End file.
